Cancer Biology ? Project Summary The scientific goal of the Cancer Biology research program (CB) is to understand the molecular mechanisms that define normal and neoplastic cell growth in order to identify and characterize molecules, pathways and processes that are involved in tumor development, growth and progression that can serve as useful biomarkers and/or as new cellular targets for cancer therapeutics and prevention. CB represents the basic science initiatives of The University of Kansas Cancer Center (KUCC) and is unified by member utilization of molecular, biochemical and cell-based approaches to understand normal and cancer cell behavior. The Specific Aims of CB are: 1) to promote collaboration that enhances discovery of the mechanisms underlying tumor development, progression and malignant behavior; and 2) to leverage basic science discoveries to inspire pre-clinical and clinical development of novel cancer therapies. CB has 49 full members and 12 associate members from 17 departments located at KUMC, KU-Lawrence and Stowers. In 2015, CB garnered nearly $17M in cancer-related, peer-reviewed funding ($2M from NCI, $12.2M other NIH). CB members have published 617 articles since 2012 of which 144 (23%) had intra-programmatic, 128 (21%) had inter-programmatic and 315 (51%) had inter-institutional collaborations. These publications have been cited over 5,600 times, have an average journal impact factor (JIF) of 7.3 and 167 (27%) have a JIF?8. CB is jointly led by Kristi Neufeld (KU-Lawrence) and Linheng Li (Stowers), who bring complementary scientific expertise in cell biology, stem cell biology, biochemistry and translational research, leadership experience and diverse institutional representation. Danny Welch, Associate Director for Basic Science & Education and Jim Calvet, KUCC Research Staff Investigator, round out the leadership team and represent KUMC. Intra- and inter-programmatic collaborations are fostered by research retreats, seminars, research symposia and targeted pilot funding. CB has taken advantage of historical strengths in the study of three tumor sites over-represented in either incidence or mortality rate in the KUCC catchment area population (GI, kidney and hematopoietic). But rather than a disease-based thematic organization, CB members have expertise that can be organized into four discipline-based themes: 1) Cancer Cell Biology and Stem Cell Biology; 2) Cell Proliferation, Differentiation and Death; 3) Chromatin Organization and Transcriptional Regulation; and 4) Signaling Pathways and Development.